And beyond the plot
by JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Beyond the plot of bleach Seireitei is in ruins who will be chosen to get back up and running? Be wary though danger lurks only a flash step away. Moved from Emmaline Nakamura account.
1. Intro

Intro

The head captain was dead. The lieutenant for the first squad was also dead. The soul society was in chaos and had no leader. The spirit king was troubled and so took a trip to the most reliable captain of the gotei 13.

"My Lord" The man greeted him and bowed

"Kuchiki" He returned

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Kuchika Byakuya asked him

"Seireitei has no leader. I would like you to take up leadership." The emotionless man's eyes widened slightly.

"As much as it pains me to say sir we found a letter from head captain Yamamoto today. A will. It had on it a recommendation for head captain. One name sir." Kuchiki took out a letter and handed it to the king.

"Whose name?" Kuchiki directed his head at the letter and the king looked down.

"This can't be right. Him?" The soul king questioned

"I fear this is real sir." Kuchiki answered

"Fine. Head Yamamoto was wise and I will trust his judgement. Send a party to the world of the living to retrieve him immediately." The king ordered

"Yes sir"


	2. Head captain?

Chapter 1: Head captain ?

After meeting with the soul king Kuchiki Byakuya made his way into his squad barracks.

"Vice-captain Abarai" He called to his lieutenant

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?" The before-mentioned answered

"Arange a team to go to the human world the retrieve all of Kurosaki Ichigo's family. You may bring whoever you like." He ordered

"May I ask why sir?" The lieutenant asked

"No. Go and arrange a team now Abarai." He told Abarai and left.

Renji left the barracks and went to squad 5.

"Captain Hirako." He called to the new captain.

"Ah Renji. Yes what is it?" Shinji answered

"I would like to request assistance in a mission given to me by Captain Kuchiki to retrieve Kurosaki Ichigo's family." Renji bowed to the visored captain

"Why are we fetching them?" He was asked and renji embarrassed answered

"I was not told sir."

"Sure I'll come. Momo." He called

"Yes sir." The frail lieutenant answered

"Could you please handle my paperwork until I return. Don't do it all yourself though hand some out and take care." Captain Hirako said in a kind voice

"Of course sir." She bowed

"Poor girl" Renji heard the captain mutter as they left.

"One more person" Renji told the captain and they made their way to the squad 13 barracks.

"Kiyone could you please fetch me Lieutenant Kuchiki." Renji asked the 3rd seated girl.

"No I'll do it." The 3rd seated man got up

"He asked me Sentaro" Kiyone snapped at Sentaro

"I'll be much faster and Lieutenant Kuchiki likes me more." Sentaro countered

"No she likes me more." Kiyone shouted back

"Both of you be quiet!" Rukia shouted over them

"Lieutenant!" The exclaimed at the same time.

"Kiyone go and deliver this to squad 2 and Sentaro deliver this to squad 10" She handed them each a letter.

"Roger" They said and ran off at the same time.

"Sorry about them now what is it?" Rukia asked them.

"We would like you to accompany us to the human world for a mission." Shinji asked her.

"Okay. Let me just tell Captain Ukitake first." She ran off and 5 minutes later was back.

"Let's go" Said Renji and they flash stepped to the Senkaimon.

They went through to Karakura town and fetched gigai from Urahara Kisuke. When they arrived at Ichigo's house they knocked on the door.

"My darling girl Rukia is home!" Isshin tried to hug Rukia but she who was used to his advances kicked him in the face.

"Rukia, Renji, Shinji? What are you doing here?"

"We are very sorry but orders are orders and we must take all of your family to Seireitei."

"I won't let you."

Shinji brought out a potion he had obtained from Lieutenant Nemu and flicked it on Ichigo's and Isshin's faces and they fainted.

"I thought it'd be useful. Rukia can you get the girls" He gave rukia the potion and heaved Isshin onto his back. "Renji you carry Ichigo" He ordered

Not long afterwards Rukia came back down with Karin and Yuzu.

They all went to Urahara's and returned the gigais as well as Isshin's gigai and Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu's bodies. Renji opened the senkaimon and then stepped through.

"Ah 6th squad lieutenant welcome back and thank you for bringing the new head captain with you." The soul king said to Renji

"What? Who is the..?" Renji asked

"Kurosaki Isshin has been chosen as the new head captain." The soul king cut across him.

The team of three dropped the people they were carrying and gaped.


	3. Rebuilding seireitei (part 1)

Chapter 2: Rebuilding Seireitei (part 1) The speech

"Kurosaki Isshin?" Renji asked astonished

"It was what Ex-head captain Yamamoto thought was best." The king explained

"Ow. RENJI WHY ARE WE HERE? DID YOU DRUG MY SISTERS AND FATHER? AND ME?" Ichigo exploded as he woke up

"No." Renji answered

"Then why..." Ichigo tried but his was interrupted

"Captain Hirako did." Renji moved the finger of blame

"SHINJI!" Ichigo exploded again

"Be quiet boy we have some important things to discuss here. We are all grateful to you but Seireitei is in chaos and we need to rebuild the gotei 13." The king ordered Ichigo

"Well why are we here." Isshin asked the king

"Kurosaki Isshin ex-captain of squad 10 you have been recommended by ex-head captain Yamamoto to replace him." The king told Isshin

"WHAT?" Ichigo spluttered

"Why me?" Isshin asked

"We do not know but I trust his judgement. All your family are here so they can live with you in Seireitei." The king said

"I accept." Isshin bowed to the king

"WHAT!?" Renji and Ichigo shouted

"I would however like to know if I am able to make any changes I feel are right for the gotei 13."

"Yes but be warned I will be watching."

"Yes my Lord." The king the left Isshin to be bombarded by his son.

"Ichigo I was recommended by maybe the wisest head captain Seireitei has ever seen. I have no right to turn it down." Isshin explained to his son

"Captain Hirako." Isshin called to Shinji

"Yes Head captain Kurosaki?" Shinji bowed

"Do you think you could fetch Hiyori for me?" He asked and Shinji was astonished but said

"Of course sir."

Not much later Sarugaki Hiyori stood before Isshin.

"Head captain now huh?" Hiyori asked grinning

"Yes and I wondered if you might be my lieutenant." He asked her

"Whaaa..." everyone was shocked

"Yes." She answered and everyone again felt their jaws dropping.

"Head Lieutenant Hiyori of squad 1 now?" Shinji grinned

"Shut it Shinji." She punched him in the face

The next day Hiyori and several others collected the whole of seireitei to come and listen to Isshin first speech as Head captain.

"Under me there will be no exclusion Visored, Quincy, Fullbringers and humans with special powers. Even arrancars if good will be allowed a place in the gotei 13 such laws will prevent things like the Aizen incident from ever happening again. Now for squad 1 Captain an exile, vice-captain a visored and 3rd seat a fullbringer. If Chad agrees of course." Isshin proclaimed to the entirety of Seireitei. Silence followed these words until applause started coming all around the new head captain. He was accepted.

Ichigo had gone to fetch Chad earlier and now Chad nodded his head in Isshin's direction as a yes.


	4. Rebuilding seireitei (part 2)

Chapter 3: Rebuilding seireitei (part 2) the talk

It had been a couple of days and so far not many changes had happened except that squad 1 was up and running properly again. So far Isshin had gained the trust of most of seireitei but squad 3, 4, 5, and 9 were still not functioning well. Isshin also didn't trust that Mayuri Korutsuchi and was thinking of kicking him out. Then he remembered something he should have taken care of. As silly and stupid as Isshin was when it came to things close to his heart he was serious.

"Hiyori can you please fetch Lieutenant Hinamori for me. I would like a word." He asked looking over towards his lieutenant's desk

"Of course sir." She was the perfect choice but he had been warned by Kisuke not to slack off or to expect a kick in the face or worse.

"You asked for me Head Captain." Momo said as she came in

"Yes Hinamori but Hiyori could you please leave us. Could you deliver this paperwork to squads 2, 4, 7, 9, 10, 11 and in squad eleven maybe deliver the paperwork to fifth seat Agasegawa. He is the highest position to actually do the paperwork properly." Isshin asked Hiyori lifting a heaving pile of paperwork.

"Yes sir." She replied and left

"Just call me Isshin please I don't like titles." He called after her.

"So what was it you required Sir?" Momo asked him

"It's Isshin. What I required is going to sound very harsh and I apologise in advance."

"Okay." She looked a little nervous now.

"You cannot fight. Ever since the Aizen incident your power has been decreasing and you mental state is deteriorating. I do not think you are up to being a lieutenant anymore or even a fighter. I only say this because I truly care for those who care for you and therefore I care for you. You have two options become a strategic advisor to squad 5 or move to squad 4."

"You really think that?" She looked up her eyes sparkling with tears

"I'm sorry but I do" Isshin gave her a hug. He couldn't bear it when little girls cried.

"Then I will go to squad 4 and at least I can be help." She said and stood up. "I'll go pack" She ran out of the room leaving Isshin feeling very guilty.

The next day while he was filing paperwork Shinji walked in.

"Captain Hirako is something the matter." He didn't look up

"I would like to leave squad 5." He looked up astonished

"Shinji! What are you crazy?" Hiyori shouted from the other side of the room.

"Hiyori calm down. Why?" he turned back to Shinji

"I feel as if it is not the squad for me neither am I cracked up to being a captain anymore." Shinji replied

"Which squad would you like to go to?" Isshin asked

"Maybe 9 but Hisagi Shuhei should become captain." Shinji replied

"I will have Abarai train him to achieve bankai." Isshin stood up

"I will go tell him now sir." Hiyori said and ran off

"IT'S ISSHIN!" Isshin called after her

"Wow you have to tell her not to use a suffix. She usually ignores it for everyone. I'm a little jealous." Shinji looked amazed

"Sir I accept to train Shuhei" A figure shouted right in front of him.

"AHHHHHH!" Isshin screamed and fell out of his chair. "Don't scare me. How were you so quick."

"I was on the way here to ask something but it doesn't matter now. I''ll go and pack" Renji ran out

"RENJI WHEN YOU GET BACK PREPARE TO BE PROMOTED TO 5TH SQUAD CAPTAIN!" Isshin called after him and Renji ran back in

"Wait what?" His face was very shocked

"You are the new 5th squad captain. Congratulations. By the way you may choose your lieutenant as Lieutenant Hinamori has transfered the 5th seat in the 4th squad." Isshin smiled

Renji went out looking shocked and Shinji turned to Isshin.

"Perfect choice."


	5. Training

Chapter 4: Training

"Come on at least release shikai." Renji requested of Shuhei

"No Kazeshini is evil" Shuhei replied still trying to beat Renji's bankai with nothing but his unreleased zanpakto.

"Well at least Tousen had guts and oh how let down would Kensei feel. You can't even selflessly obtain bankai to help your squad. You would fail as a captain." Renji taunted

"SHUT UP. BANKAI! SAKERARENAI KAZESHINI." Shuhei screamed and his Zanpakto transformed. One minute it was a normal sword and then spikes grew from above the handle and the sword extended. A curved blade grew to the left of the top of the sword as Shuhei's zanpakto changed into a reaper's scythe.

"Now you see my bankai. I've had it for a while. This is why I hate Kazeshini." Shuhei spat out disgusted.

"Well now you can be my fellow captain." Renji grinned

"Wait, when?" Shuhei looked surprised

"Yesterday." Renji explained to Shuhei.

To Isane and Rukia.

"So why am I training for a Bankai? I'm in fourth" Isane asked Rukia

"They have decided if you obtain bankai you will become captain of the fourth squad." Rukia explained to the captain in training.

"What?" Isane's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes you are to replace your previous captain." Rukia told Isane

That afternoon Renji returned to head captain Kurosaki and told him the news.

"Well, now Hisagi and you can do the test together." Kurosaki told Renji

"Wait, what test?" Renji asked

"The test to become a captain." Isshin told him

"Oh that test yeah." Renji remembered

"Wait head captain! We have one more for the test." Rukia ran in closely followed by Isane

"Isane?" Renji gaped

"Hello Renji, or should I say Abarai Taichou?" Isane inclined her head

"Renji is fine. You're becoming a captain too?" Renji asked her

"Yes, I am taking the fourth squad from my deceased captain." Isane answered

"So all three of us are taking the test together?" Shuhei looked at the other two

"Seems so." The other two agreed

The next day sereitei got three new captains.


	6. Fixing 12th

Chapter 5: Fixing 12th

"ISSHIN!" Head captain heard and he was surprised. It was unusual for his vice-captain to use his first name.

"Yes Yori?" He said without looking up

"Cut the crap I need your help." She sounded upset.

"What ever for my sugar." Isshin finally looked up.

"Please don't turn into Kyoraku taichou, anyway Mayuri is trying to do an experiment on Shinji. Stop him please. He has knives and Shinji's been drugged."

Isshin immediately flash-stepped to 12th barracks Hiyori running after him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi what are you doing." Isshin demanded

"Head captain I think it would aid us immensely if we got records of Vaizards." Mayuri explained innocently

"Yes it might, but it should be consensual and Shinji looks very drugged to me." Isshin was repressing the thought of killing Mayuri right now

"Oh can't I have a little fun?" Mayuri smiled sadistically

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi you are under arrest for basically everything you've ever done." Isshin exclaimed and knocked him out. Many 12 squads cheered and the rest carried him back to the maggots nest. As all of this was happening Shinji slowly opened his eyes.

"SHINJI!" Hiyori hugged him

"Hey Yori" Shinji smiled

"Idiot I was SO WORRIED!" Hiyori punched him in the arm.

"Sorry" Shinji kissed her cheek (and she flushed) then passed out.

"BAKA SHINJI!" Hiyori lifted him on her shoulder and ran to captain Kotetsu.

-3 days later -

"So that's what happened?"

"Yes"

"Interesting who'd have thought Hiyori would like Shinji like that."

"Is that the only thing you got out of my tale?"

"Sure I accept your proposal"

"Great one less squad to worry about.

"Which other ones are you worried about?"

"2, 3, 6, 11."

"Who isn't worried about the 11th?"

"Yes but now I'm head captain I have to worry about it more."

"Poor you."

'Thanks captain 12.

"please don't call me that.

"Sure Kisuke whatever."


	7. Finalising 5th (part 1)

Chapter 6: Finalising 4th and 5th (part 1)

Isshin was unbearably tired. Seireitei was calming down but not much still the 4th, 6th and 5th had no lieutenants. On top of that squad 3 had no captain.

"Chad do you know where Vice-captain Hiyori is?" He asked his third seat

"I think Vice-captain Hirako is still recovering from the drug and Vice-captain Sarugaki is taking care of him." Chad reported

"Well then could you fetch Captain Abarai for me then." The captain asked

"Right away sir." Chad left being followed by the shout

"IT'S ISSHIN" Isshin settled down and got to back to work on the paperwork. Apparently his vice-captain took the 11th paperwork to Yachiru instead of Yumichika. He'd have to send that back. He continued to work on the paperwork for 5 more minutes when Renji arrived.

"Head captain you called for me."

"Have you decided on a lieutenant yet?"

"There is only one person I can think of but I'm not sure if he'll accept."

"Who is it?"

In squad 11 barracks.

"Yumi have you finished yet I wan' to go out drinkin'." Ikkaku asked the beautiful man

"I never go with you anyway." Yumichika had to resist rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but Renj's comin' and 'e wan'ed to ask you somethin'" Yumi was surprised his new timetable as a captain meant he didn't have time for drinking.

"Ok fine yes I'm coming. I'm finished anyway" Yumichika stood up "Just let me get changed.

"I almost forgot something." Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika's arm before he could escape

Ikkaku leant in and placed a kiss against Yumi's delicate and soft lips.

"I love you." Ikkaku said amazingly gently for the warrior.

"I love you too Kaku." Yumi replied and gave Ikkaku a kiss back.

That night.

"So you took time out of your busy schedule to talk to me. Well my beauty is radiant but I didn't know you swung this way."

"Yumi!" Renji blushed. "That's not it. Shu told me about Ru'iro." He explained

"Why did you have to ruin such a potentially good conversation?" Yumi looked down sad.

"I want you to be my lieutenant." Renji requested

"No." Yumi answered immediately

"At least think about it. You are not like anyone else in squad 11. In squad 5 kido zanpaktos are accepted." Renji said rather harshly

"Get out Renji." Yumi said quietly shaking with anger

"What?" Renji asked oblivious about his harsh words

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT! JUST SHUT UP!" Yumi kicked him in the chest and ran out

"Yumi? RENJI WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ikkaku practically scared the bar quiet

"I asked him to be my lieutenant. He's strong enough." Renji explained

"I'm not sure." Ikkaku was hesitant.

Renji hesitated but went on anyway and said "Well he has this secret..."


	8. Finalising 5th (part 2)

Chapter 7: Finalising 5th (part 2)

"He kept that from all of us?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Ikkaku." Renji comforted his friend

"'ts not ur fault or his. I couldn't care less about his sword nor could the captain. I'm pretty sure Yachiru already knows she very observant for a kid. The thing is he's been holding back in battles and getting himself hurt 'cause of it. He'd be free in 5th. I'll try and convince him." Ikkaku sighed resolutely

"Don't do anything rash Ikkaku." Renji stood up

"Sure" Ikkaku mumbled

"Promise me" Renji snapped forcefully

"I promise" Ikkaku said

"Good" But as Renji walked away he didn't see Ikkaku uncross his fingers.

Ikkaku immediately went to Captain Zaraki's room but inside he heard crying he paused having been about the knock and this is what he heard.

"Kenny it's ok." Yachiru reassured him. She sounded very upset.

"But she's dead Yachiru." A voice came through the door that Ikkaku didn't recognise. It sounded like Captain Zaraki but the voice was crying and sounded weak.

"KENNY! WOULD RE-CHAN WANT YOU TO BE THIS UPSET?" The wall exploded from the vice-captain's anger "NO! JUST...just...please don't be like this." Yachiru fell down crying also on top of Kenpachi and fainted. Kenpachi, who was in bed and had streak lines down his cheeks, looked 'round and quickly wiped his face.

"Ikkaku do you need something?"

"Yeah but I'm sure it can wait." Ikkaku began to tiptoe away

"Tell me" He comanded

"Well..."

20 minutes later

"mmm so how can we help Agasesawa?"

"I have one plan but it's not very good."

"Well let's hear it."

The next day (this was all in one evening)

"Yumi captain Zaraki wants a word." Ikkaku told Yumichika who then looked suprised

"Oh. Okay." He went into the captain's office "Kaku?" Yumi held the door open in invitation.

"No I've got to train some people." Ikkaku turned away thinking [I wouldn't be there for the world with this plan]

In the office

"So you wanted to see me Captain Zaraki." Yumichika bowed

"Ur Zanpakto's a piece of crap you don't belong in my squad." Kenpachi growled

"Wh-what?" Yumichika stepped back

"Go to 5th I believe they have an opening for you." Zaraki ordered

"But..." Yumichika tried to protest

"No buts get the hell out of my squad." Zaraki shouted gruffly

"Did Captain Abarai inform you of this?" Yumichika asked trying to keep the tears out of his eyes and not appear weak.

"Nah everything reaches me in the end no-one came to me personally." Zaraki explained.

"I'll go pack." Yumichika sprinted out the room and went into the room him and Ikkaku shared and fell on the bed crying.

But true to his words he packed up his bags, left a note on Ikkaku's pillow and left for squad 5.


	9. Squad 4th's affairs

Chapter 8: 4th squad affairs

"Vice...no. Captain Kotetsu I have a recommendation for lieutenant." The third seat of squad 4 came up to her new captain.

"Yes third seat Morigawa?"

"7th seat Yamada is really hard working and although is a bit scared is actually quiet a strong fighter.

"I will test him personally. Fetch him for me" The third seat bowed and left.

A few moments later she returned.

"Captain Kotetsu." Hanatarou bowed

"Ria you may leave us."

"Yes captain" The third seat hurried out.

"Get out your zanpakto."

"Captain?"

"Do it."

Hana timmidly brought out Hisagomaru.

"good. Run Itegumo!" Her zanpakto was released into shikai form

"Ready?"

"WHAT!?" Hanataro gaped

Isane attacked Hanatarou cutting him quite a few times but he was quick and could escape resonably easily. (She also wasn't really trying at all) He ran his zanpakto over his inguries and they were instantly were healed, a red gauge on the zanpakto slowly filled up to half. She continued attacking him but he healed everything. Then when the gauge filled up fully he yelled "FULFIL HISAGOMARU!" and he swung his zanpakto down. Isane nearly got fatefully injured but luckily only got her legs cut quite deep.

She moaned

"Oh no Captain! I'm sorry." Hanatarou dropped beside her

She smiled. A sincere smile not a scary one. But then grimaced "No...pro..b..lem. Vice...captain...Yamada." Then she passed out


	10. Problems

Chapter 9: Problems

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE MY BACK WAS TURNED FOR 5 SECONDS?!" Isshin shouted. He was furious no scratch that he was livid. The 4th's captain was in her own squad getting healed so she would be able to walk again. The 5th's lieutenant had barracaded himself in his room crying. The captain, vice-captain and 3rd seat of squad 11 had thought this was a great plan so had copied the previous 5th seat.

"Also 2nd captain has one arm and the vice-captain is useless. On top of that the third still lacks a captain and I don't think Izuru is up to it." Hiyori butted in

"6th now lacks a vice-captain as well" Chad added

"Seireitei's a mess I know." Isshin smashed his face on his desk

"Well do your job fix it." Hiyori reminded him

"YORUICHI SHINHOUIN" He shouted

"You called darling?" The cat woman teased appearing from no-where

"Sort out your former squad please." Isshin half-begged her

"Sure. So I'm not an exile anymore?" She smiled a twisted cat smiled

"No you're not. Thanks for your help." Isshin sighed happily that was one thing was out of his hands.

In 5th

"Yumi can I come in?" Renji knocked on his lieutenant's door politely

"Ye-yes." Yumichika sniffed from the other side.

Renji walked in. Yumichika was a mess. His feathers lay on the table away from his bed. His head was matted and greasy. Tear tracks scortched their way down his face. He sat hugging his legs in the corner of the bed hugging a peacock coloured pillow that he remembered Ikkaku having borght for him.

"Look I'm sure Ikkaku won't hate you." Renji sat down and tried to comfort his (sort-of) friend.

"No he will but I love him so much. I only wanted to stay in that squad because of him. Inter-squad relations are hard. I wish I didn't have to deal with this shit" Yumi cried some more.

"That's it you're coming out tonight for a drink." Renji decided

"Why?" Yumi looked up his face devoyed of any light or happiness

"Yumi. 1: you just gave a getting drunk over loss speech, 2: You sound more deppressed than I've ever heard you before and 3: You just swore" Yumichika paused and thought to himself [Maybe I do need a drink after all]

"Oh and take a fucking shower Yumi you look like shit." Renji hugged the usually beautiful man then left him in peace.

In 11th half an hour later.

"So will you come tonight?" Renji asked his friend

"Of course I miss Yumi so much." Ikkaku replied instantly.

"Will you confess?" Renji questioned

"Yeah I think I will." Ikkaku looked down

Later that night

"Renji where are we going?" Yumi asked Renji as he was lead through passage after allyway.

"To me and Ikkaku's secret bar." Renji grinned and Yumi felt a spasm of jelousy

They arrived at the bar and soon slipped into seats.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked gruffly

"A martini and a beer." Renji asked

"That it?" The bartender looked supprised. Presumably Ikkaku and him usually drank a lot.

"No sorry two Martini's" The bartender grunted and went to make the drinks.

"Why'd you ask for two." Yumichika turned to Renji

"I have company coming." Renji sighed happily

"Who?" Yumichika tried to suppress a grin spreading over his face.

"Never you mind." Renji scowled and him not liking being ridiculed.

Just then a figure whose head was hidden by a black cloak he was wearing dropped on the stool next to Renji.

"Is it you?" Renji asked the figure and the figure nodded. Renji smirked "Good" The drinks came and Renji got the beer and gave one Martini to Yumichika and the other to the figure.

"Yumi." A voice spoke from the doorway.

"Ka-kaku?" Yumichika choked


	11. Confessions

Chapter 10: Confessions

"Ka-Kaku" Yumichika choked. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here too." Ikkaku said as he dropped himself beside Yumichika.

"I missed you as well." Ikkaku sighed

"Listen Kaku i need to tell you a secret." Yumichika resolutely said

"If it's ru'iro I already know." Ikkaku told him

"You-You do?' Yumichika blinked suprised

"A certain red-head told me." Ikkaku grinned as Yumichika punched Renji in the ribs and turned back.

"Did you tell taichou?" Yumichika's eyes started to sparkle

"Yes. But Yumi he actually doesn't give a fuck about if your sword's a kido based. Neither do I you've proven yourself to us but everyone else won't accept you and you'll keep on using Fuji kujaku and get yourself killed. We were worried and so was Yachiru you're like her uncle." Ikkaku confessed

"So you told him to say that to me?" Yumichika said quietly

"I'm sorry Yumi I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt more than nesersary." Ikkaku hanged his head in shame

"I forgive you. I don't know why or if I should but I do." Yumichika kissed him on the cheek

"Are you going to stay in 5th?" Ikkaku asked him seriously

"Well...this idiot can't manage without me. So yeah." Yumi jabbed a finge rat the klutz captain. Ikkaku changed the topic

"Who's the dark figure?" he asked

"No idea. Good taste in drinks though only Nagaoka sake and martinis."

"Should've know you'd choose women drinks." Ikkaku grumbled. Yumi punched him in the face. "Yep okay I kinda deserved that."

"I love you Kaku" Yumi leant on him finding comfort in Ikkaku's smell and his warmth

"Love 'ya too." Ikkaku kissed him. Great thing about this bar that made Renji and Ikkaku pick it. It was a very open bar and accepted anything up to kissing beyond that you need to go home or be kicked out. The bartender seemed mean but was really a lovely person. Her husband and her had 3 children who were in the shinigami school right now.

On the other side of the four stools.

"I'm glad you came."

"You invited me it would have been rude not to."

"I suppose."

"So what did you want to talk to me about Captain Abarai."

"It's Renji. Anyway. Um...well...I"

"Are you ok your face seems really red?"

"Yeah I'm good. What I'm trying to say is that I love you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I like someone else. I'm really sorry Renji."

"Not your fault."

"Well thanks for the drink. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Renji paid and went back to his room. He'd known it was useless but still...

That night he cried himself to sleep for the first time in however long.

The next day

"What did you want dad?" Ichigo asked his father.

"I want you to take over the third squad." His father asked him

"A captaincy?" Ichigo's eyes windened

"Yes" He father affirmed

"Sure Izuru seemed nice i don't mind" Ichigo agreed

"I believe you know Mashiro Kuna?" His father questioned

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked confused

"She's your new third seat." Ichigo hit his head against the wall.

"Also Rukia was looking for you." His father added and Ichigo left

"Thanks dad." Ichigo left and went to his barracks. Oh that sounded weird. His barracks.

"Hey Tacihou." Rukia said to Ichigo

"Don't say that Rukia it's weird." Ichigo cringed

"Sorry would you prefer strawberry." Rukia teased. He ignored her

"So have you asked your brother yet?" he asked

"He said yes!" Rukia said happily

"GREAT!" Ichigo hugged her

"But we have to wait until your next birthday." She added

"Why?" Ichigo looked disapointed

"YOU'RE SEVENTEEN ICHIGO!" She exclaimed and clapped him round the head.

"Fine. It's only 4 months." He grumbled

"We can plan." She said happily ginning

"Oh no you do all the planing. I am not doing anything that may mean you hit me." Ichigo backed away and Rukia punched him

"YOU ARE HELPING ME WITH OUR WEDDING!" She shouted

"Okay, okay." He sighed why did he love her again.

Then he heard a dry sob from inside the office.

He opened the door to see Izuru huddled at his desk crying.

"Izuru are you ok?" Ichigo asked his new lieutenant. Izuru looked up and hurridly wiped his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine" Izuru sobbed

"Then why are you crying?" Ichigo aksed him

"I- I once was in love with someone and then one day they-they..." He broke down into sobs. He continued

"It's the same with Momo but I act as if I dealing better because I don't want to be demoted like her. Shuuhei handled it fine since it was only his friend. Rangiku, Captain Komamura, Momo and I get together sometimes and talk about how hard it is. Rangiku was his childhood friend so we can connect more than-" Ichigo cut him off

"Wait you loved Gin?" Ichigo asked incredulously

"He loved me back but he pretended to betray Seireitei because of some childhood grudge and left me." Izuru didn't seem sour at all. Gin didn't deserve such a great guy.

"Are you sure he loved you?" Ichigo asked timidly

"Yes I am. Your just the same as everyone else thinking he can't show emotion this is why only Rangiku understands me because she knows his emotion and can see that he truly did love me." Izuru stood up angrily

"Izuru I didn't mean it like that I just meant remember the first time I talked to him he tried to kill me and then he helped to try and kill my girlfriend. And on top of all that he betrayed all of my friends" Ichigo reminded Izuru who looked sheepish

"Oh that. But he was so sweet and now he's gone forever." Izuru started crying. All thoughts that maybe he was confused were gone, Izuru truly loved the fox-faced betrayer.

Meanwhile in squad 10

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me captain"

"No way"

"Why?"

"I don't even need to tell you"

"It was just pretend"

"Still"

"Nothing happened"

"Quite a lot happened actually"

"Captain please?"

"Never"

"But captain-"

"No Rangiku"

In squad 2

"What do you mean?" Omaeda asked Yoruichi incredulouly

"I mean you are unfit for squad 2 go and get a place in another squad." She told him dimissively

"Well who else will be lieutenant for squad 2?" Omaeda asked with triumph believing he's one

"Soifon" the tanned female answered

"But she's captain." Omaeda gaped

"No now I am. The head captain is worried about her lack of an arm (which is no thanks to you) and thinks she can't be a captain I disagree but orders are orders. As I was put in charge of changing squad 2 I'm the captain." Yoruichi said coldly and kicked the useless ex-fukutaichou out.

In 5th

"Renji are you ok?" Yumichika comforted his new captain

"No I just got rejected by the girl I love." Renji told him and Yumichika blinked in surprise

"I thought you were gay?"

"Why?" Renji looked up

"I have a list." Yumichika said

"Seriously?" Renji gaped

"Well no it's Shuhei, Izuru and Ikkaku's list but I stole it." Yumichika smirked

"I hate my friends sometimes." Renji went back to kissing his new love. The desk.

"Meanie" Yumi giggled and Renji rolled his eyes sometimes he wondered if Yumi was a girl but he didn't want Ikkaku to start explaining why he deffinately was again. He'd had enough mental scarring for a lifetime

"They apparently make lists of why their friend (namely me) are gay. They deserve it." Renji grumbled

"Was it Rukia?" Yumi asked back to being serious

"How did you know?" Renji lifted his head up again only to gape and his friend

"Renj' she's the only girl apart from Momo, Rangiku and occasionally Isane you talk to. Rangiku's with Shuhei, Momo is pationatly in love with Aizen still and Isane doesn't really talk to us at all. So it's either Rukia or you're gay." Yumi shrugged

"Abarai" Said a new soft voice

"Captain Kuchiki" Renji replied looking at the newcomer

"I am very sorry to hear of your dilema with my sister. Would you like me to do anything?" WHAT?! Was he ill? Was he seriously asking Renji if he needed anything?

"Um...no thank you but it was very kind of you to offer" Renji returned slightly creeped out

Byakuya pov:

[WTH? Had he really just asked that? Was he and idiot? He never showed emotion! Renji had his friends why would he need his stoic ex-captain. Truth be told he agreed with Vice-captain Agasegawa. It was either Rukia or gay for Renji and he knew it wasn't right but he wished for the 5th captain it was the latter. What made it worse was the MAN he liked was from RUGONKAI and was a CAPTAIN and his EX-LIEUTENANT and said man had fallen in love with his SISTER or was it the sister of his EX-WIFE. He couldn't decide which worse but this love was most deiffnately not okay] "iki. CAPTAIN KUCHIKI are you okay?"

"Oh yes sorry Abarai well if your fine I will be going." He swept out of the room with his usual showing off grace.

3rd person pov:

"OMG! He likes you." Yumichika blabbed exitedly

"Yes I was his lieutenant we did get closer." Renji was confused

"No he LIKE-LIKES you" Yumichika leaned

"...What?" Renji blinked


	12. The Speech 2

Chapter 11: Speech 2

"You will have seen we have made some changes to Seireitei's gotei 13 I will go through top 3 seats in every squad. Some are not finalised but things have been going well.

Squad 1: Captain-Kurosaki Isshin, Lieutenant-Sarugaki Hyori and 3rd seat-Yasutora Chad.

Squad 2: Captain-Shihouin Yoruichi, Lieutenant-Soifon, 3rd seat-Ishida Uryuu

Squad 3: Captain-Kurosaki Ichigo, Lieutenant-Izuru Kira, 3rd seat-Kana Mashiro

Squad 4: Captain-Kotetsu Isane, Lieutenant-Yamada Hana-" He paused here "Hana, hanata" The boy in question then started singing

"Yamada Hanataro desu.

oboeyasukute ii namae datte

minna itte kuremasu yo" /BURIMYU REFERENCE/

"Yes that guy and third seat is Inoue Orihime.

Squad 5: Captain-Abarai Renji, Lieutenant-Agasegawa Yumichika" Here many people laughed. "3rd seat-Tuchimori Richiki.

Squad 6: Captain- Kuchiki Byakuya, Lieutenant-Shiba Kukaku, 3rd seat-Shiba Ganju.

Squad 7: Captain Sajin Komamura, Lieutenant-Iba Testuzaemon, 3rd seat-Ushouda Hachigen

Squad 8: Captain-Kyoraku Shunsui, Lieutenant-Ise Nanao, 3rd seat-Yadoumaru Lisa

Squad 9: Captain-Hisagi Shuuhei, Lieutenant-Hirako Shinji, 3rd seat-unclear

Squad 10: Captain-Hitsugaya Toushirou, Lieutenant-Matsumoto Rangiku, 3rd seat-unclear

Squad 11: Captain-Zaraki Kenpachi, Lieutenant-Kusajishi Yachiru, 3rd seat-Madarame Ikkaku

Squad 12: Captain-Urahara Kisuke, Lieutenant-Kurotsuchi Nemu, 3rd seat-Tsubokura Rin

Squad 13: Captain-Ukitake Jushirou, Lieutenant-Kuchiki Rukia, 3rd seats-Kotetsu Kiyone &amp; Kotsubaki Sentarou.

That's it thank you all for your co-operation."


	13. Past rememborance

Please F&amp;F and review. Please Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Past rememborance

"Please captain!" Rangiku begged

"I already said no Rangiku. You have been bugging me about this for an entire week and my answer has yet to change. I can't allow it but if you stop annoying me I'll overlook it." Toshiro said as he turned away

"Thank you Captain." Rangiku hugged the mini boy.

"On one condition." Toshiro said

"Yes captain?" Rangiku asked him

"You do all this paperwork by tomorrow." He thumbed back at the entire squad's paperwork.

"Yes captain." She agreed and amazingly sat down and began to work.

* * *

That afternoon she hadn't gone for lunch but was working.

* * *

That evening she hadn't gone for lunch or supper but was working.

* * *

The next morning she hadn't gone for lunch or supper or sleep but was working.

* * *

When the captain walked in she hadn't done anything but work but wan't finished.

Toshiro was astonished he didn't think she'd do it. She still had a lot left but over 3/4 were done.

"Rangiku stop." Toshiro told his vice-captain

"No captain please I'm nearly done. I can-" She didn't stop working but begged whilst filling in numbers on a chart.

"Rangiku it's fine now get some rest and something to eat. I'll finish it. You've done amazingly. I'll let it slide." Toshiro ordered

"Thank you captain." Rangiku sighed and fell of her chair and fell asleep.

Toshiro smiled at her. She was kind of like a mother to him although he would never admit it.

* * *

The next day.

Rangiku sent a messanger to 3rd telling Izuru to come to her right away.

"What is it Rangiku?" Izuru asked her as he approached

"I need your help." She told the blonde.

"With what?" Izuru asked her

"It's not safe to say here." She told him

"Why do you need my help?" He asked her getting a little frustrated

"You'll see if you come with me there but please come it's really important." Rangiku fell to her knees and begged Izuru and he caved to his friend.

"Fine I'll trust you."

Rangiku flash stepped into Rugonkai and found the body she'd left an old abandoned house.

* * *

Together with Izuru she walked in and the figure lifted it's head and smiled.

"Nice ta' see 'ya 'Zuru."


	14. Past Love

Please F&amp;F and review. Sorry I can't really write Gin's speech very well but I'm trying.

Chapter 13: Past love

"Ichimaru Tai-chou?" Izuru gasped and fell to his knees

"'Zuru 'm not yer captain anymore" Gin smiled

"Why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID CHILDHOOD GRUDGE?!" Izuru shouted at his former lover

Gin pulled Izuru into a hug "I'm so sorry 'Zuru"

"Hey Gin." Rangiku spoke up from the corner

"Hi Rangiku. How've ya' bin holdin' up." Gin returned still holding Izuru close to his chest.

"Good. Shuhei and I are dating now." Rangiku told her childhood friend

"I knew ya' could move on. Wha' 'bout 'ya 'Zuru?" Gin looked down at the small blonde snuggled in his chest.

"Did I move on?" Izuru asked to confirm the question

"Yeah." Gin affirmed

"Of course not! I love you so much Gin" The blonde looked into Gin's eyes and tried to express his love through a gaze.

"Even naw" Gin opened his eyes and widened them to stare at Izuru

"Yes Gin even now." Izuru kissed Gin and he returned. Tears began to streak out Izuru's eyes. "I've missed you so much Gin. I could never move on. You were the first and last person I've loved. You were the first to say you loved me, tell me I was beautiful and make me feel like something worthwhile. Also I guess it spans back to when you saved my life in soul academy and my high school crush."

"Is it the same as Momo?" Gin asked the blonde

"Yes but Renji different he doesn't listen to anyone unless it suits him and that's how he's stayed positive throughout all this. The only time anyone got through his defence was when Rukia was taken away. He came into the room Momo and I shared and he cried all night. The next morning he said 'at least she's happy' and went on with his life. I always thought I could and would do that if the situation arised but when you left I pretended to be fine with it and tried so hard to forget but I guess that's worse because trying to forget you, you were the on-only th-thing on my mind." Izuru broke down into sobs and hugged to fox-like man.

"I'm so sorry." Gin opened his eyes kindly to stare at the face of the man he even now still loved. He smiled. The true smiles only Izuru and Rangiku had ever received.

"Come with me." Izuru proposed

"Wha'" Gin's eyes widened in shock

"You're injured I need to take you somewhere safe." Izuru told Gin

"Where?" Gin asked

"My house." Izuru told him

"I like your place," then he whispered in Izuru's ear "Comfortable beds." Izuru blushed and Rangiku laughed. They both jumped they'd forgotten she was there.

"I don't want to know what you just whispered Gin but anyway I'll help you smuggle Gin in." Rangiku told the two

"Thanks Rangiku"

"Thank you very much Rangiku" Gin and Izuru said to her

"Hey what else are friends for than smuggling ex-evil lovers into the most heavily guarded place in the world."

The boys both laughed. "What indeed."

They gave Gin a shinigami robe Rangiku had brought with her incase. Rangiku also did something to Gin's hair that neither of them could work out but it looked different. Izuru also had to explain to Gin to open his eyes and not smile.

"Bu' I only show you two mah' eyes. It's like mah' secret." Gin grinned

"Please Gin." Izuru begged him

"I can never resist it when you beg 'Zuru" Gin hugged the lop-sided blonded

"Also you can't speak. I'll say you hurt your jaw so it hurts to speak." Izuru told him.

"Am I no' allowed ta' breath either?" Gin asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Gin I only don't want you to die." Izuru looked down sad and Gin felt guilty

"Sorry 'Zuru. I've put ya' through so much. I'll comply."

Rangiku, Izuru and Gin then headed to Seireitei. All three worried.


	15. Breaking in

Please F&amp;F and review.

Chapter 14: Breaking in

The foolproof plan nearly fell apart almost immediately. As soon as they entered a soul reaper appeared. Luckily though a new one so had no idea what Gin looked like anyway.

"Who are you three?" Grunted the unseated officer at them

"Lieutenant Matsumoto of squad 10" Rangiku told the man haughtily

"Lieutenant Kira of squad 3" Izuru added luckily Gin stayed silent

"Oh I'm so sorry Lieutenants. Are you another lieutenant?" The man bowed very deeply (mainly out of fear than sorrow)

Gin shook his head.

"This man was hurt during fighting and so cannot talk. 4th is down and apart from 4th Lieutenant Kira is the best healer so I fetched him." Rangiku explained still gaze murdering the man

"If you would excuse us." Izuru said and began to push Rangiku away

"Where are you taking him then?" The man asked and Rangiku nearly snapped but Izuru saved it.

"My house. My squad barracks are closed for the night so we'll take him there"

When they got there Izuru rounded on Rangiku

"Rangiku try and act more civil what if we'd been caught? Gin would be executed and us punished."

"I know but he was just such a dick." Rangiku hung her head in shame

"Hey Gin do you want to go to my room now?" Izuru turned to his lover in a considerablly calmer and softer tone.

Gin nodded and Izuru carried him up the stairs and Rangiku sighed. She should never have got Izuru. Sure he could heal Gin, sure Gin was much happier, sure he's more mature and sure she wouldn't have been able to do this without him but god did she feel like a third wheel. Gin was her friend first and she was the one who found and saved him but as soon as Izuru comes in she cast aside. It was like that before the betrayal as well. She loved Gin but then in come this blonde wrecking ball and true she is better off with Shuuhei than Gin but the sting was still there.

She left a note a went home to her loving boyfriend. She did not notice the shadow leave with her.


	16. A break in the plan

Sorry back at school and very busy but will try and upload as often as I can. This chapter contains swearing.

Chapter 15: Break in the plan

Renji walked down the corridor. He was exhausted. This captain stuff was hard work. Then his 4th seat appeared. Oh not more work.

"Captain I have some news." The 4th seat bowed

"Yes?" He said trying to move it along so he could go to bed.

"I spotted two vice-captains escorting the traitor Gin Ichimaru into Seireitei." Renji almost groaned

"Who were they?" he asked

"Vice-captain Matsumoto and vice-captain Kira." God his friends were stupid

"Have you told anyone else this?" he demanded

"No Captain I came straight to you." The 4th seat said proudly

"Good you will not speak of this to anyone else." Renji told him but the 4th seat was confused

"But why captain?"

"People have already lost enough faith in the Gotei 13, let's not make it any worse." Renji explained

"Of course captain." The 4th seat bowed and left

"You may go 4th seat Takato."

Renji almost banged his head. Not only an issue but a big one and it was brought to him. He'd had almost enough. Why were Izuru and Rangiku so stupid?

* * *

He headed to Izuru's house guessing that's where he'd be.

"Abarai where are you going?" A silent voice asked from behind him

"Captain Kuchiki...I...uh. Was going to see Izuru. I haven't seen him in ages." Renji spluttered as he turned around to see his ex-captain

"Be careful and tell Izuru to hide Gin's spirit force." Byakuya looked to the side of Renji's face

"Captain?" Renji's eyes widened

"I do not approve but I will not get involved as they are your friends." Byakuya turned but didn't leave

"Thank you captain." Renji bowed

"Come to my house tomorrow Abarai and we will talk." Renji blushed. This crush was getting ridiculous. At least Byakuya couldn't see his face.

"A-about what?" Renji managed out

"Things." Byakuya flash stepped away.

Renji hurried to Izuru's house.

* * *

"Yo Izuru! You in?" Renji banged on the door

"Hey Renji. Now's not the best time I..." Izuru's face appeared in a crack through the door.

"Am housing a traitor I know. Captain Kuchiki said you need to learn to hide his spirit energy." Izuru's visible eye widened. "Don't worry we won't tell. But I need to talk to Gin." Izuru nodded and opened the door let Renji in and it was quickly closed again.

"I'll just get him." Izuru told Renji and went upstairs. This is what he heard, not that he was eavesdropping of 'course.

"Oh 'Zuru who was it? I knew you'd miss me soon."

"Taichou Renji's here and he wants to talk to you. He said he won't tell"

"Oh but 'Zuru you have to give meh' somthin' firs'" Renji blocked out the rest.

10 minutes later they came down.

"Sorry Renji" Izuru blushed

"Gomen." Gin grinned "So what did'ya want?"

"You better take fucking good care of Izuru or I'll rip your throat out" Renji threatened Gin

"Oh that's all." The silver man grinned

"I'll also tell everyone and you'll be executed." Renji added

"I think I'd be dead from not having a throat." Gin said pretending to be serious

"Shut up Gin." Izuru nudged Gin

"Sorry 'Zuru" The man smiled innocently up

"Please Izuru's my friend. Give me your word." Renji requested

"I will never ever purposely hurt 'Zuru, the one I love, ever again. The first time was horrible and the second time was a mistake. I'm sorry." Gin grimaced in pain at the memory of his near death

"Good. I forgive you. You better keep to your word." Renji nodded

"I will." Gin answered honestly

"By the way this was given to my squad." Renji held out a package.

"Shinsou?" Gin whispered as he pulled his zanpakto from the brown paper

"Yes" Renji nodded and stood up

"Thank you Captain Abarai." Izuru bowed

"Whatever." Renji left


	17. New love-part 1

Please F&amp;F and review

Chapter 16: New love-part 1

Byakuya was worried. Why? Because he'd been stupid. Why had he acted on his emotions. HIM? He almost banged his head against the wall but Rukia was on the on the other side and would have heard. He fell (gracefully) onto his bed and accidently knocked the beside table over. He stared at it. How could he be so careless. Rukia rushed in.

"Nii-sama are you ok?" Rukia looked worried

"Yes Rukia. Sorry for worrying you." Byakuya sat up and made himself look more presentable

"Nii-sama I know you better than that. What's wrong?" Byakuya sighed where could he begin?

"You love Ichigo right?" He asked her

"Yes." She answered uncertainly

"How do you know if you're in love?" Byakuya questioned her again

"You feel happy when your around them, you constantly worry if they're ok. You feel like you're made of jelly when your around them. You want nothing more than for them to be happy." She paused

"Where is this going Nii-sama?" She asked worried

"I think I'm in love again." Byakuya gave in to his sister

"Nii-sama! Who is it? That's brilliant news." Rukia smiled

"Not so great I know for a fact he loves someone else" Byakuya sat back down on the bed he recently vacated

"HE?" Rukia almost fell back with fright

"Yes Rukia it is a man." He confirmed

"I don't mind at all Nii-sama. As long as you're happy." Rukia sat down with him and held his hand.

"Thank you Rukia that means a great deal to me." Byakuya was embraced by his sister

"So who is it?" She asked smiling sneakily

"I can't tell you." Byakuya looked down

"Kuchiki-sama you requested my presence." A servant walked in before Rukia could question any further.

"Yes we are to have company tonight." Byakuya told her

"May I ask who?" The servant bowed her head but requested

"Abarai Renji 5th squad captain" Byakuya told her

"RENJI?!" Rukia shouted realisation etched on her face

"Is there a problem Rukia-sama?" The servant asked

"Not at all" She answered smiling but as soon as the servant had left she turned to her brother and stated

"It's Renji." It was a question but Byakuya still gratified it with an answer

"Yes."

"Oh Nii-sama I'm sorry." Rukia hugged her brother tightly

"You can't help who likes you Rukia." Byakuya returned wishing that she could.


	18. New love-part 2

Sorry for taking soooooo long to write stupid writer's block. Please F&amp;F and review. Going to be quite short sorry.

Chapter 17: New love-part 2

"Welcome 5th squad captain. May I take anything for you?" A maid rushed up to Renji

"No I'm fine thanks." He told her

"If you follow me I will lead you to the dining room where Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you." She bowed

"Lead the way." Renji followed the servant into a giant room.

It was very traditional with a nightingale floor and panels for servant to go in and out on all sides except the door they'd came in by. There was a middle-sized table in the middle of the room. At the head of this table was Byakuya. The servant motioned for him to sit next to Byakuya which he did after a bit of hesitation.

"When should I bring the food out Kuchiki-sama?" She bowed again

"Are you hungry?" Byakuya asked Renji

"A bit yeah." Renji grunted

"Now then." Byakuya told her

"Yes Kuchiki-sama" She bowed once more then left

5 minutes she later brought 2 plates of teriyaki chicken with rice and miso soup. Renji's eyes became bright this was one of his favourites. He remembered his ex-captain's tastes and looked strangely at Byakuya.

"Don't you hate sweet things?" Renji eyed Byakuya

"They aren't awful" He returned

They started to eat and there was an awkward silence between them. Then Renji put his fork down.

"Ok Captain why am I here? I feel it's not about earlier because you haven't spoken a word yet." Byakuya looked up

"You are right I do not wish to talk about Izuru bringing the traitor back. I wish to tell you something else."

"Well what is it." Renji looked up expectantly

"Renji I enjoy your company immensely." Byakuya started

"Uh yeah me too. I mean I enjoy yours too." Renji so elegantly put

"I am not one for often expressing my feelings and even when I do, I do not do it well." Renji's eyes widened after this

"Uh is this going where I think it is."

"Renji I love you."

Renji sat in a stunned silence.

"I know you love Rukia but could you think of moving on with me."

"Shut up." Renji almost whispered

"Pardon?" Byakuya said taken aback

"SHUT UP! I never want to see you again do you understand. I can't believe you'd say that. Anyway I'm straight so there's no way in hell anything would happen." Renji shouted at the noble who lowered his head trying to hold back the tears threatening to surface

"Forgive me Renji I knew it was hopeless." He mumbled

"Shut it! don't you dare talk to me." Renji spat spitefully at the noble and left the room.

That night two people cried themselves to sleep.


	19. The idiots get their act together

**Sorry for taking so long but had more coursework, work and drama to do.**

**Especially since last chap was a cliffhanger (ish)**

**Please Review, F&amp;F**

* * *

Chapter 18: The idiots get their act together

"RENJI FUCKING ABARAI WOULD YOU KINDLY TELL ME WHY MY BROTHER HAS BEEN CRYING HIS FUCKING EYES OUT SINCE YOU LEFT YESTERDAY!" Rukia screamed into the 5th squad captain's room

"He said to move on with him and I told him he'd fucking lost it." Renji retorted not even looking up from his work.

Rukia slammed her hands on his desk in his room. "He was very serious about you. I know what he said wasn't the best but-"

"Rukia I love you. I can't date your brother." Renji looked into her eyes and she snorted

"You don't love me."

"Wh-what?" his eyes widened.

"I can tell you haven't loved me since Ichigo came to Sereitei to save me. You love Nii-sama however you are too stupid and stuborn to admit it." she rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't" he muttered and looked back down.

"RENJI I KNOW YOU AND HIM BETTER THAN ANYONE JUST GO TALK TO HIM NOW BEFORE I SODE NO SHIRAYUKI YOU AND DRAG YOUR SCULPTURE OVER THERE!" she shouted at him and he ran away tripping over his own feet. God that girl was scary.

* * *

A few minutes later

"R-renji why...?" Captain Kuchiki looked up wiping his eyes.

"Wait, Rukia?" he looked meaningfully at Renji.

"Rukia" Renji confirmed

"Ah I see" Byakuya seemed to diflate a little and his tone, sad again.

"Captain Kuchiki. I'm sorry I was just scared. I-I do love you. Can you forgive me?" Renji begged his old captain. Byakuya looked up and, hesitantly, kissed Renji who passionately returned this.

"Knew it. You guys are stupid." Rukia sighed

"GET OUT!" Renji threw a wooden object at her. She left laughing to herself.


	20. The Dissapearance

**Please review, F&amp;F**

Chapter 19: The disappearance

Izuru woke up snuggled in the arms of his lover. He'd missed Gin so much it still hurt. There was a knock at the door. Izuru jumped up did a kido to make sure they couldn't sense Gin and went downstairs.

"Yo Izuru." a certain orange haired captain stood in the doorway.

"Captain Kurosaki." he bowed

"My name's Ichigo. I-CHI-GO!" Ichigo spelled out for his polite lieutenant.

"Sorry what do I owe the pleasure." Izuru asked

"You haven't been in the office for an age" Ichigo lent on his left leg.

"Ah that." Izuru averted his eyes

"Come on" Ichigo turned about to leave

"I'm very busy" even though Ichigo couldn't see he shook his head

"Izuru I'm new to the Captain gig. I'm not demanding but I need a lieutenant." Ichigo turned back half-begging but he was too prideful to go the full way.

"I'm sorry I just can't" Izuru started to close the door but Ichigo put his hand on the frame

"Are you not able to work?" Ichigo cocked his head

"What?" Izuru's visible eye widened

"Are you overcome with grief so you can't work?" Ichigo clarified

"NO!" Izuru shouted and Ichigo looked surprised "I mean no I'm fine but I'm very busy" Izuru again tried to close the door but again Ichigo persisted

"With what? I'm doing all the paperwork."

"Um well…" Izuru sneaked a look into the house and Ichigo's eyes followed his

"Wait why are there two pairs of shoes on the floor?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed

"…I have two pairs of shoes?" Izuru tried to persuade Ichigo

"You sound unsure about that."

"Um…no I'm not" Izuru shuffled nervously

"Who's staying in your house?" Ichigo looked dead straight into Izuru's eye.

"No-one!" Izuru blurted out

"Well then come to work or I will inspect your house for people. I can't do all the work by myself." Ichigo said firmly

"Fine I'll just fix up some stuff first." Izuru nodded.

He closed the door went upstairs changed properly and left a note on the bedside table so Gin wouldn't panic.

He then left for 3rd squad barracks.

* * *

Later that day Yumichika ran in.

"Yes Vice-captain Agasegawa?" Izuru asked looking up.

"Have you seen Ikkaku?" Yumichika got out whilst trying to take breaths.

"No why would I have?" Izuru cocked his head.

"He got hurt during training and an unseated officer in 11th said you were healing people as you and Rangiku brought in a man the other night." Yumi explained

"Oh I haven't seen him but I'll go check my house." Izuru stood up and Yumi started to follow him.

"I'll come with you"

"Um..Okay" Izuru couldn't think of a good enough reason for him not to.

* * *

Izuru flash-stepped home and walked in. There was blood everywhere. On the ground, Sofas and walls. However Yumichika ran in and picked up a blood drenched object.

"Hozukimaru." Yumichika gasped "No, no. Ikkaku. IKKAKU!"

"Wait here." Izuru commanded and ran upstairs. He ran into his room and saw gin lying in the corner, bleeding.

"Gin what happened?" Izuru squatted down by Gin.

"They took 3rd seat 'way." Gin whispered.

"Wait here don't let anyone know your here. You know what they might think." Gin nodded

Izuru ran back downstairs and Yumichika hounded on him. "Did you find him? Is he up there? Unconscious? Dead?"

"No Yumichika he isn't here at all. I think-" he paused "I think he's been taken."

"No he's too strong. He couldn't have been!"

"Yumichika you said it yourself he was injured. Look at the blood everywhere. I don't think he went down without a fight."

"I'm going to the head captain."

"I'll come too."

The pair left his house Izuru locking up and performing another kido.

* * *

'Please, if there is someone out there. Let Ikkaku not be dead' Yumichika pleaded.


End file.
